Talk-N-Listen
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Final part to Talk and Listen one shots. See what happened at the end between Terry and Max. Did love conquer all between the two. And what does Bruce have to do with it? Terry/Max (Tax)


_**Talk-N-Listen**_

_***Sequel to Listen**_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added. All story idea's are my own enjoy: LibraDiva83**

***Dedicated to jtdarkman and anyone else who was waiting for this, Sorry. **

Shocked and taken aback by her words Terry wasn't sure what Max had just said to him. A cold hard river flooded out of his icy blue's. Max just cracked a sly smile and replied "that's right, you heard me. Make love to me Terry McGinnis." Terry rubbed his hand down the left side of her neck. And grabbing it softly he let it pull her into him. A kiss was the start of something more passionate and fiery to come. Max wrapped her arms around the tall, dark and handsome youth. He broke the kiss and bent down to pick Max up bridal style. Walking into the bedroom, he placed her down on her feet in front of the bed. Terry looked deep into the almond shaped eyed beauty, that was the beat of his very heart. He asked in a deep low voice.

"Are you sure about this Max, because I can wait as long as it takes."

She simply replied.

"Yes, I want you as bad as you can feel it."

That was all Terry needed for the go. He grabbed a hold of the opening of her black jacket and slide it down off her arms. It dropped down to the floor in one swift move. Max's arms went down with the movement and returned to one of her owns. She then placed her fingers on Terry's face and gently tasted his lips with ease. Her hands then went down to drop his jacket as well to the floor. Back up her hands went to pull up the bottom of his t-shirt. She lifted it up over his well define six pack of abs. Then up over his head while her heartbeat raced a mile a minute. With Terry's shirt now off, he put his hands on her shirt and undid it. As he went button by button Max could feel the steam within her rise. Starring intensely into each others eyes, Terry undid Max's Jeans top button too. In one smooth quick move Terry grabbed Max by the waist and spun her around in the blink of an eye to the front of the bed. Facing her again he then slowly put his right arm on her shoulder and the left on her right thigh. Pushing her back on the bed slowly he said in a whisper

"Whatever you do try and keep your eyes open and on me. I wanna see what your feeling."

Max nodded yes to agree. Terry peeled Max's jeans off her like she where wearing a banana. Terry stood up and begin taking his clothes off. All that was left was his jeans anyway. Once he removed them from his body, he climbed on top of Max. Seeing eye to eye she said lowly.

"You do know that you forgot my bra and panties."

"I was planning to use my teeth to take those off."

Biting her bottom lip, Max looked on in silence. Terry then tilted his head down and bit down on the zipper in the front of her pink bra. Pulling it down it came apart and rolled off her shoulders. Her sultry curvy breasts fell down able to breathe. Terry moved further down to her matching pink panties and bit down on the tiny black bow. Pulling them down passed her knees he took them off her feet. With all her her lady parts exposed. He dropped them on the floor and came up to stand. Max thought she would not let him have all the fun stripping. This was a game for two lovers otherwise there would be no dance of tango to be had. She leaned up and lightly pulled underneath his navel, the tip of his boxer briefs band. Pulling him into stand in between her legs she tugged each of her hands in each side, left and right sliding them down off him. Now she came face to face with the instrument that would play the music of love inside her. Terry put his right index finger on her chin. Lifting her face to look at him and gave her new instructions.

"Do you love me Maxine Gibson?"

"Yes."

"Then let go like you've never have. Nothing in this world means anything to you at this very moment then us becoming one. Don't let not even one smallest of things stop you. Just feel what you feel."

That was all Max needed to hear within seconds she crushed her lips onto Terry's and pulled his body down to hers. The two fell back on Max's bed and the heat begin to form. A light sparked from within the lovers and begin to burn. In all directions it was born, liquid fire and passion. Then somehow water formed in there. Terry slid himself inside of Max and her closed eyes suddenly opened wide. Still kissing her Max wasn't sure it was still real. Even though she felt his every touch and kiss, something else was happening to her to them. All she saw was ocean blue while feeling passion fire. With every thrust Terry made in her body, she felt heat. But while looking in his icy eyes, ocean waves cooled her in the same breath. This was an incredible experience and she hadn't even begun to give her feelings back yet. She only let him in and gave into the love he had for her. Now was the time if any if he was to know how she deeply felt for him to show. This was not sex, no this was love without boundaries and gravity to the earth. Max broke the kiss and took a quick deep breath and stare at Terry. He licked his lips and she whispered.

"Just breath."

Max grabbed Terry's face and held on to his back. Kissing him she moaned into his lips and wrapped her legs around his back. Terry thrust into Max again and she scratched her fingers down his back. The pain combined with the pleasure caused him to moan deeply. Breaking the kissed Terry went to Max's neck and bit it gently with a lick and small kiss. Max rolled the two over and placed Terry now on the bottom of her. The bed now uncovered with the second set of pink rose petals he'd left on her bedspread. Max was taken in by the scene that had just unfolded before her. She didn't noticed them until the bedspread was pulled down, she had to ask.

"Where did these rose petals come from?"

"Love."

That was it she was gonna go hard, for everything she ever wanted from this man. His heart, body and soul everything he could give would be hers. She wasn't taking that I don't deserve him shit anymore. That was out the window he was hers and she was his. And it would all be ours together. She pulled his neck into her face and bit it, licked it and then sucked. Terry moaned louder as he grabbed her mocha back. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and Max grind on his member using her curvy hips. His hands played with the back of her soft pink pixie hair. As her head leaned back he kissed down to her chest, he went down further to her breasts. Kissing the left and then sucking lightly on the nipple, was the taste of maple. Moving to the right breast he did the same as Max moaned more. As more pleasure went into her body she gave out even more to him. So caught up in the aura of love, they never noticed sun setting. Terry pulled Max's head up to face his and said.

"Look at me I love you baby."

She inhaled a deep breath and up and down she went on him. She was hot and getting hotter, with each hump on his member she could feel and see the heat come off of her. Terry rolled Max over and placed her underneath him in a quick movement. His cave abilities where coming out. And she was here for it. Terry pumped in and out of her and all the while bent his head to taste her nipples again. His head went up to her neck and she could feel the sweat dripping off off him on to her. She felt him hit her g spot and she moaned a soprano note. He ran his tongue down her jaw line and across her luscious lips. She moaned out "Oh Terry I'm gonna cum." Just then Terry stopped and did something Max was not expecting. He dropped to his knees and pulled her body down to his mouth by her knees. Opening her legs he quickly unfolded her lips and licked and sucked. Max's back shot up with a quick reflex from all the sudden pleasure his mouth was giving her. She grabbed the back of his head and ran her fingers threw it with every ooh uh moan. Louder and more sensual she became with moan. Terry sucked her softly and quickly and Max was near and he knew it. Her legs almost buried his face within her.

"Terry, oh, oh Terry please. Don't stop baby right there. TERRY!, Ter, oh my, damn McGinnis I love you. Yes!"

Max came so hard she felt as if she exploded physically. She loosened her grip on his hair and he lifted his head. Looking at her he kissed her down low one final time and licked his lips. Biting them one good time he moved up to her chin and said.

"Who do you love?"

Breathless she replied "You Terry, with everything I am."

"You better not forget it either. Now take a deep breath, I got you dirty. And round two is in the shower."

_**Back At The Cave**_

Meanwhile Bruce was in the cave waiting patiently for Terry to show for training. Sitting at the bat computer he looked at Ace and tapped his finger once more. Cutting off the bat computer he got up with the support of his cane and headed to the hidden elevator Terry had installed.

"It was his idea to train tonight, I don't need this. I got a new electric blanket I been waiting to break in tonight, with Matlock reruns."

**A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed more new chaps to old fics and new one shots and fics coming up. Sorry I been gone for a minute. I have a holiday series I'm thinking of posting the first was Thanksgiving with Bruce, which I posted already. The second is a Christmas one shot called Christmas with Bruce. If you guys want me to post let me know in the reviews. Hope I was missed :) Libra **


End file.
